Crazier Things
by Brida Wu
Summary: PwP HunHan, 1. In The Bathroom 2. Little Scene in Library 3. Take Me With You. RnR?
1. Chapter 1: In the Bathroom

Panas uap menempel pada sisi kaca. Seolah berembun dan samar terlihat.

Air _shower _turun dengan teratur membasahi tubuh polos Luhan dengan senang hati.

Lelaki berparas manis itu hanya diam mematung tanpa pergerekan sama sekali. Memejamkan matanya dan tak sadar jika Sehun melangkah mendekat masuk ke dalam bilik.

Sebuah seringaian tercetak jelas dari bibir tipisnya. Handuk yang meliliti pinggangnya ia lepas begitu saja lalu memeluk Luhan dengan sembarang.

Tubuh Luhan sontak menegang. Matanya ikut terbuka dan mulutnya tanpa bisa ia katup mulai berdesis lirih.

Hujaman bibir Sehun mengenai kulit lehernya beberapa kali. Menjilatinya lalu laki-laki itu hisap sekali dengan kuat.

Satu lengan Sehun yang tadinya merengkuh pinggangnya turun perlahan dan menuju kejantanan milik Luhan.

Alat vital itu Sehun genggam lalu ia mainkan ujungnya dengan gerakan yang lambat.

Luhan mulai mendesah.

Penisnya mulai menegang dan dapat ia rasakan pula belahan pantatnya mengenai sesuatu lain yang ikut ereksi bersamaan dengannya.

"Ahhh~"

Desahan yang lebih keras terdengar. Rasa gelid an nikmat mulai menjalari tubuhnya.

Dengan jantung yang berdebar kencang, Luhan pun berbalik.

Kedua lengannya ia lingkarkan pada leher Sehun lalu ia cumbui bibir laki-laki itu. Lidahnya melesak masuk dan Sehun menyambutnya dengan senang hati.

Lilitan kedua daging tak bertulang itu terlihat begitu jelas. Saling membelit satu sama lain air liur mulai keluar dari sana. Ikut berbaur dengan air shower yang masih menyala di atas mereka.

Sehun merengkuh sisi pinggang Luhan kembali. Tangannya yang lain memberikan sedikit remasan pada pantat kenyal itu. Lalu dengan perlahan ia dorong tubuh Luhan hingga menabrak dinding keramik di belakangnya.

Luhan meremas otot bisep Sehun dengan sensual lalu ia lepas ciuman mereka. Matanya sayu menatap Sehun. Hanya sesaat karena di detik selanjutnya Sehun segera menenggelamnkan wajahnya pada ceruk leher laki-laki itu. Menciumi kulit leher milik Luhan lagi dan Luhan semakin terlena.

Kali ini lebih kuat. Kasar yang diiringi dengan beberapa gigitan, menghasilkan jeritan Luhan seketika.

Sehun merunduk lagi. Membawa bibirnya berpindah kepada puting cokelat Luhan yang mengeras dan segera ia emut bola kecil itu.

Tubuh Luhan semakin tak berdaya. Kakinya berubah layaknya jeli.

"Ahh ngghhhh... Ngilu Sehhunhhh..."

Luhan merasa puting cokelatnya nyaris putus saking kuatnya gigitan gigi Sehun. Di seputarannya telah bengkak dan warna merah pun iku menghiasi.

Ow, Luhan tak bisa bertahan lebih lama lagi. Maka ia tarik kepala laki-laki itu lalu segera ia sambar bibirnya kembali. Lagi lidah bertemu dengan lidah. Di sela-selanya mulai terdengar desahan putus asa Luhan begitu penis miliknya kembali Sehun genggam.

"Ah.. Ahh... Ngghhh AKHH!"

Luhan menjerit lagi. Hanya berselang dua detik Sehun melepas bibir mereka, laki-laki bermarga Oh itu segera membalikkan tubuhnya. Diikuti dengan melesaknya penis besar itu ke dalam anus sempit milik Luhan.

Sehun segera menggerakkan pinggulnya. Keras dan penuh tenaga. Menghentak-hentakkan tubuh Luhan dengan tak peduli.

"Oh my god! Ovehhrr thhereee... Therehhh~"

"Here huh? Here?"

"Fuckhh mehhh... Owhhh~"

"Sshhh..."

Suhu panas kamar mandi semakin meningkat. Umpatan dan desahan terdengar nyaring bersahut-sahutan dengan rintikan air shower yang masih turun dan mengenai lantai.

"Owhh... Ah... Ah... Harder pleaseeehhhh... Ngghhh yeahhh~"

Desahan Luhan menggila dan Sehun pun tak kalah gilanya mempertemukan ujung penisnya dengan daging kenyal di ujung anus itu.

"Ohhh… Nggghhahh… ahh… ahhh~"

Sehun tak bisa menunggu lagi. Ia ingin orgasme secepat mungkin. Luhan sungguh membuatnya semakin gila jika seperti.

Maka segera ia raih penis Luhan yang bergelantungan dan ia naik turunkan senada dengan genjotan pinggulnya.

Desahan gila Luhan masih saja terdengar. Prostatnya terasa ngilu di tusuk penis Sehun dengan telak. Ia pun sama tak dapat menahan gejolaknya lebih lama lagi. Luhan ingin segera merasakan orgasme menyapanya.

Luhan ketatkan sekali lubangnya dan menghasilkan sebuah geraman putus asa dari Sehun.

"Lebihhh cephhaathhh… Owhhhh… ah..."

Lagi dan lagi hingga,

"Arghhhh hmm... Ahhh~"

Luhan menyemburkan spermanya dan mengotori sela-sela jemari Sehun.

Luhan menarik nafasnya dengan cepat. Paru-parunya serasa kosong tanpa oksigen. Rasa lelah menyapa namun ia masih belum bisa mengistirahatkan tubuhnya.

Penis milik Sehun masih keluar masuk dengan tempo semakin cepat pada lubangnya.

Beberapa di tusukan tujuh terakhir, Sehun pun meraih orgasmenya pula.

Laki-laki itu menahan pinggul Luhan untuk tak bergerak dan menyemprotkan lahar panas penisnya ke dalam milik lubang Luhan.

Kaki Luhan segera merosot jatuh pada lantai kamar mandi setelah Sehun melepaskan rengkuhan pinggangnya. Dengan nafas naik turun ia dongakkan kepalanya untuk menatap Sehun dan ia berikan seulas senyuman kepada laki-laki itu.

"Penismu yang terbaik."

Sehun balas tersenyum. Ia menuju shower dan membersihkan tubuhnya terlebih dahulu.

"Lubangmu yang terbaik." balasnya pula.

Ia mengulurkan tangannya dan segera di sambut oleh Luhan dengan suka cita.

Sepasang kekasih itu saling menempelkan kulit dada mereka dan Luhan dengan nakal menggesekkan penisnya kepada penis Sehun.

Dan sontak membuat alat vital yang tengah melemas itu kembali menggeras.

Sehun berdesis keenakan dan Luhan memberikan sebuah senyuman menggoda kepada kekasihnya. Sehun mengerling dengan nakal dan ia gigit kecil ujung hidung Luhan.

"Ronde kedua?" pertanyaan itu keluar tepat ketika bibir keduanya saling berhadapan.

Hangat nafas Sehun menerpa kulit bibir Luhan. Yang lebih tinggi lalu mengecup sekali benda lunak itu dan segera di sambut oleh Luhan dengan tanggap.

"Ronde kedua." jawab Luhan sebelum melesakkan lidahnya masuk ke dalam rongga mulut kekasihnya kembali.


	2. Chapter 2:Little Scene in the Library

Ada saat dimana dirinya tak ingin bertatap muka dengan Sehun—menghindari laki-laki tinggi itu untuk beberapa alasan. Sedikit kekanak-kanakkan jika ia pikir, namun Luhan tak peduli pula.

Perpustakaan mungkin akan menjadi tempat yang paling Luhan butuhkan saat ini.

Suasana perpustakaan tampak sepi ketika sore telah menjelang. Kelas malam akan di mulai kurang dari satu jam lagi. Sebagian dari para murid mungkin akan lebih senang menghabiskan waktu mereka di kantin atau di ruang komputer. Dan ini jelas berbeda dengan Luhan.

Luhan memutuskan mengambil satu buku di antara sederet buku yang lainnya. Lalu berjalan menuju sudut ruangan dan menempatkan dirinya duduk di salah satu kursi.

Hanya merupakan bacaan ilmiah yang membosankan untuk di baca. Luhan mulai mengantuk. Kepalanya di bawa pada permukaan meja lalu memejamkan matanya setelah itu.

Disaat yang bersamaan pula suara pergesekan alas sepatu terdengar mendekat pada tempat ia berada. Semakin lama semakin terdengar jelas. Kelopak matanya ia paksa buka dan cukup terkejut begitu mendapati sosok jangkung Sehun berdiri di samping kanan dirinya.

Luhan mendengus tak suka. Ia sesegera mungkin bangkit dan berjalan menjauhi Sehun. Namun dengan cepat Sehun menahan langkahnya.

"Berhentilah membuat aku pusing Luhan." Sungut Sehun. Matanya menilik tajam-tajam pada lelaki yang menjadi kekasihnya itu.

Luhan mendengus lagi. Kali ini jauh lebih keras dari yang awal.

"Dan kau pun berhenti membuat aku merasa frustasi."

"Apalagi sekarang?"

Luhan balas menatapnya. "Kau memang selalu seperti itu. Minggir, jangan halangi jalanku." Luhan melangkahkan kakinya lagi. Berjalan dengan langkah angkuh dan melewati Sehun di sampingnya.

"Apa ini masih tentang Baekhyun?"

Langkah Luhan terhenti lagi.

Sehun berdiri beberapa langkah darinya. Memandangi wajah samping Luhan dengan ekspresi akan lelah yang tersirat dari sana.

"Jika ini memang ya tentang Baekhyun, maka aku akan tetap menjawab hal yang sama pula. Kami tidak memiliki hubungan apapun."

Mata milik Luhan melirik tajam Sehun yang berdiri di belakangnya.

"Aku bahkan adalah kekasihmu disini. Harusnya kau mempercayai apa yang kukatakan—"

"Jika itu untuk semua kebohongan yang kau lakukan, maaf saja. Aku takkan cukup bodoh melakukan hal itu lagi…"

"Sehun… ayo kita hentikan semua ini."

"Apa yang—"

"Kita putus saja. Aku… ingin berpisah denganmu."

Diameter mata milik Sehun jelas membesar. Hanya dalam hitungan detik saja, kedua pasang mata sipit miliknya membelalak kaget. Ia hanya berharap jika Luhan tengah bercanda saja saat ini.

"Tidak!"

Sehun menolak pernyataan laki-laki kecil itu dengan tegas. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat lalu menarik lengan Luhan dan ia cengkeram dengan kuat. Di detik selanjutnya tubuh Luhan ia sandarkan pada rak besar buku di belakangnya.

"Hal gila apa yang baru saja kau katakana, huh?!"

Urat leher Luhan menegang. Rasa sakit terasa begitu jelas pada pergelangan tangannya—terlebih pada punggungnya. Namun ia tahan. Bola matanya yang bulat bahkan dengan berani menatap _hazel_ tajam milik Sehun di depannya.

"Katakan sekali lagi!" sentak Sehun.

"Aku ingin putus denganmu!"

"Katakan!"

"Aku ingin kita pu—akhh…" Luhan terpekik.

Lutut Sehun menekan bagian selatan tubuhnya dengan telak. Ia tatap Sehun yang semakin menghimpit tubuhnya dengan marah.

"Apa kau berniat untuk menyetubuhiku disini?"

Seharusnya Luhan tau jika apa yang baru saja ia katakan itu merupakan sesuatu hal yang salah. Sehun bertambah kesal dan mungkin amarahnya bisa memuncak dalam hitungan detik saja. Belum lagi kalimat terakhir miliknya itu semakin membuat Sehun bertambah berang.

Luhan menganggap dirinya setengah hati.

Seolah semua kebersamaan mereka selama ini hanyalah merupakan akting semata. Terlalu fiktif dan semuanya tak memiliki artian apa-apa.

Sehun bahkan terlalu mencintainya. Seks tidaklah menjadi alasan mengapa mereka masih bersama sampai hari ini.

Tidak. Tidak seperti itu.

"Apa kau baru saja mengatakan jika aku hanyalah seorang teman seks sepermainan saja bagimu?"

Luhan tak menjawab. Mulutnya terkunci dan matanya jangan tanya. Bahkan untuk berkedip saja terasa sulit untuk ia lakukan. Nyatanya tatapan amarahnya ikut berdampingan dengan tatapan kekecewaan terlihat begitu jelas disana.

Dalam hati Luhan merasa menyesal juga.

Lutut Sehun semakin menekan bagian tengah selangkangannya. Diikuti dengan belahan bibir Sehun kini mengenai daun telinga dengan gerakan perlahan. Hembusan nafas panas milik Sehun pun memasuki lubang telinganya dan Luhan rasa ia akan ambruk sebentar lagi.

"Jadi selama ini kau menganggapku seperti itu?"

"Ngghhh…"

"Semua seks yang kita lakukan selama ini… jadi kau hanya menganggap semua itu tak ada artinya? Walau ku katakan aku melakukannya atas dasar cinta?"

"Uhh… Hentikan Sehun…"

Luhan mendorong dada Sehun dengan kuat.

Tidak boleh seperti ini. Penisnya akan ereksi semakin besar dan Luhan akan hilang atas kendali atas dirinya jika sudah seperti ini sebentar lagi.

"Fuck you Luhan!" Teriak Sehun kesal.

Sehun menurunkan lututnya dari sana. Luhan pikir setelah itu Sehun akan berbalik badan dan meninggalkan dirinya seorang diri di ruang kosong perpustakaan. Namun tidak seperti itu.

Nyatanya seluruh jemari Sehun malah bergerak mengeliari tubuh miliknya. Membuka sabuk ikat pinggangnya lalu menurunkan resleting celana seragam miliknya pula.

Luhan kelabakan. Tangannya menahan pergerakan jemari Sehun dengan sigap namun laki-laki tepis dengan kasar.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

Sehun berang dan seharusnya Luhan menyadari hal itu.

Tubuh kecilnya laki-laki itu bahkan tersentak begitu membalikkan badannya dan memunggungi Sehun.

Celananya jatuh menutupi hingga ujung sepatu milknya.

Luhan terpekik lagi.

Rasa panas menjalari pipi pantatnya dengan jelas begitu Sehun menampar bagian itu tanpa peduli.

Sekali.

Dua kali.

Tiga kali.

Dan buliran air mata tak dapat Luhan bendung lebih lama lagi. Rasa perih menguasai seluruh anggota tubuhnya dengan cepat.

"Kau memaksaku untuk berbuat kasar." Desis Sehun di antara pekerjaannya menanggalkan celananya pula.

"Kau ingin aku menyetubuhi seperti ini, huh?!"

Belahan pantatnya mengenai sesuatu. Penis Sehun yang menegang membelai-belai kulit pantatnya dengan sensual dan Luhan menyahutnya dengan desahan pelan begitu ia merasakan sensasi itu.

"Kau bahkan mendesah, kau menyukainya?" Sehun menekan kepala penisnya masuk ke dalam lubang berkerut Luhan.

"Akhh!"

Biasanya Sehun akan berhenti sejenak dan memberikan Luhan penyesuaian dengan keberaannya. Biasanya di saat seperti itu, Sehun akan senang hati memberikan kecupan disana sini pada anggota tubuhnya pula.

Namun tidak kali ini. Dirinya bahkan tak sudi menyentuh penis milik Luhan yang bergantungan di bawah saja sekedar membuat Luhan lebih _rilex_ dan tak terlalu sakit ketika Sehun berada di dalamnya..

Suasana hatinya bahkan sedang berada dalam fase terburuk. Sehun tak suka berbasa basi saat ini. Maka tanpa menunggu detik menggantikan detik terdahulu, pinggulnya segera ia gerakkan. Melesakkan penisnya dalam-dalam hingga Luhan berteriak lagi.

"Ahh… Ngghhh Ssehunn…"

Sehun menggeram. Matanya terpejam menikmati sensasi nikmat dinding Luhan yang membungkus batang penisnya.

"Ohh… Fuck you Sehunn.. ahh ahhhh…"

"Ehmm sshhh…"

Luhan tak sanggup lagi. Satu tangannya ia bawa menuju batang keras miliknya dan ia kocok bagian itu dengan cepat. Nyaris seirama dengan goyangan pinggul Sehun di belakangnya.

"Uh shit! Jangan ketatkan." Sehun merutuk kesal. Pikirannya semakin melayang jauh di landa kenikmatan.

Luhan tetap seorang _slut_ jika sesi seks keduanya tengah berlangsung.

Sejenak, mengabaikan harga diri dan lupakan permasalahan awal yang tengah mereka perdebatkan. Yang terpenting saat ini, Luhan maupun Sehun ingin mencapai klimaks mereka terlebih dahulu secepat mungkin.

Sehun menggenjotnya dengan keras. Menghentak-hentakkan tubuh Luhan sampai tersudut dan tak dapat bergeser walau ia ingin.

"Akhhhh!" Luhan lagi menjerit.

Pukulan telak terakhir ujung penis Sehun pada prostatnya membuat ia klimaks tanpa sadar.

Cairan putih miliknya keluar dengan cepat—berjatuhan pada ubin lantai dengan deras.

Namun Luhan tampaknya tak dapat bernafas dengan lega dan menikmati orgasmenya dengan leluasa. Sehun yang masih bergerak di belakang tubuhnya menjadi alasan yang paling akurat.

Luhan menjatuhkan tubuhnya begitu saja pada lantai—membuat tautannya dengan Sehun ikut terlepas.

Sehun ikut menjatuhkan dirinya pada lantai lalu manarik celana seragam Luhan kesembarang arah lalu ia tempatkan laki-laki itu duduk di atas pangkuannya. Penis besar miliknya melesak masuk lagi. Kali ini jauh lebih pas terasa. Setiap aspek organ vital milik Sehun menjelajahi lubangnya sampai ke ujung.

Tubuh Luhan bergetar selama beberapa saat. Kedua belah tangan Sehun memegangi masing-masing pinggulnya—memaksa ia untuk menaik turunkan tubuhnya dengan patuh. Kedua lengannya ikut memeluk kepala Sehun erat-erat.

"Ah… ah… akhh… um…"

"Shit Lu! Sshhh ah…"

"Uhh… se-sedihhkit la-laggiii… Pleaseehhhh"

"ARGHHHH…"

Kedua pasang mata mereka terpejam. Sperma keluar lagi dari penis milik Luhan. Kali ini ikut membasahi seragam milik Sehun namun ia tak peduli.

Sperma milik Sehun serasa lengket dan licin pada setiap aspek dinding lubangnya. Rasanya hangat dan Luhan rasakan ada sebuah rasa nyaman yang menyelimuti dirinya.

Pelukan lengannya pada kepala Sehun ia lepas perlahan. Masih dengan tubuh yang saling menyatu, ia tatap mata milik Sehun di bawahnya. Masih dengan nafas terengah, Luhan berujar dengan serak.

"Aku benci mengatakannya tapi… maaf, aku sungguh tidak bermaksud. Aku hanya sedang kesal saja."

Sehun menarik nafasnya dengan panjang. Ia balas menatap Luhan lalu ia tersenyum setelah itu.

"Lalu?"

"Aku menarik ucapanku."

Sehun tertawa. Tubuhnya bergerak dan penisnya ikut menggesek dinding lubang Luhan kembali.

"Aku tersinggung asal kau tau itu."

Luhan merengut. Dengan manja ia gerakkan pinggulnya—menggoda penis Sehun lagi dan taunya masing-masing alat vital mereka kembali menegang.

"Oh shit Luhan."

Sehun berdesis lagi.

"Asal jangan dekati Baekhyun atau siapapun lagi… maka aku takkan akan mengatakan hal itu lagi."

Sehun tak menjawab. Fokusnya beralih pada bagian tubuhnya yang berada di dalam Luhan. Ia menggerakkan pinggulnya lagi namun Luhan malah mengcengkeram kedua pundaknya.

"Sehun…" lalu menggumankan namanya dengan manja.

"Hm?"

"Maafkan aku…"

Luhan mulai bertingkah imut di depannya. Sehun semakin sesak saja di buatnya.

"Ya ya ya… aku memaafkanmu. Dan sekarang buka kedua kakimu."

Sehun mendorong tubuh Luhan hingga bersandar pada rak buku di belakangnya. Hanya pinggulnya saja yang berada di atas pengkuan Sehun dengan kedua kaki ia buka selebar mungkin—pasrah.

Sehun menatapnya dengan bernafsu.

Penisnya yang berada di dalam lubang itu dapat ia lihat dengan begitu jelas.

"Uh lihat lubangmu sayang… dia cantik sekali dari sini…"

"Fuck me again… All of me is yours!"

"With my pleasure, baby…"


	3. Chapter 3: Take Me With You

Suara perpecahan air kolom yang menyebar terdengar layaknya instrumen di ruangan outdoor sepi itu. Tidak ada siapapun disana. Hanyalah seorang pria bersurai madu saja yang berada di dalam kolam—tengah meliukkan badannya mengarungi kolam luas itu dengan gerakan yang teratur.

Dirinya seorang atlit renang memang. Air menjadi sahabatnya sejak dulu. Dan kolam menjadi tempat naungan terbaiknya pula tanpa dapat ia bantah, walau ingin.

Suara nafas yang ia ambil tiap tiga per detik sekali terdengar samar di bawah permukaan air. Desauan nafas hangatnya telah berbaur dengan dinginnya air namun tak ia rasakan dengan pasti. Sesekali suara dering ponsel di atas meja ikut memecah hening pula.

Deringan akan sebuah panggilan—yang seharusnya ia terima—terdengar dengan begitu jelas oleh inderanya. Namun ia abaikan. Tetap melanjutkan aktifitas renangnya tanpa berniat naik dari kolam sana, mengambil ponsel miliknya dan berbicara dengan seseorang di ujung sambungan.

Suara dering ponselnya terdengar lalu mati. Berdering lagi lalu kembali mati. Untuk beberapa saat layar gelap ponselnyalah yang hanya terlihat. Setelahnya, suara pergesekan gema kaki terdengar memasuki areal kolam tempat dirinya berada.

Sehun berdecih pelan begitu _hazel_ cokelat gelap miliknya menangkap sosok mungil di dalam kolam. Matanya mengikuti setiap pergerakan laki-laki itu dengan menyeringai lalu kembali melanjutkan langkahnya.

Ia berjongkok pada pinggiran kolam dan menunggu Luhan untuk sampai ke tepi. Luhan mendongak ke udara mengisi paru-parunya dengan cepat. Kacamata renangnya ia lepas lalu ia usap wajahnya beberapa kali.

Segera setelah itu, kedua pasang mata anak adam itu pun bertemu. Bertemu dalam dua sirat yang berbeda.

Luhan terlihat tak begitu suka dengan kehadiran laki-laki itu. Terlihat begitu acuh malah. Ia hendak memakai kacamata renangnya kembali untuk melanjutkan kegiatan awalnya, ketika dengan tiba-tiba Sehun menarik satu pergelangan tangannya.

Luhan menatap tajam Sehun.

"Sudah kuduga." Sehun berdecih lagi. "Sedang berusaha menjauhi aku, hm?"

Luhan menarik lengannya namun Sehun semakin menguatkan cekalannya.

"Selalu menghilang di pelatihan, menyibukkan diri di luar jadwal, mengabaikan panggilanku—" Sehun menatap datar kepadanya dan jelas ia tak senang begitu kalimat miliknya itu harus ia lontarkan dari belahan bibirnya. "—_seriously_, kau sedang berusaha untuk menjauhiku, huh?!"

Luhan menyentak cekalan tangan Sehun hingga terlepas. Ia balas menatap laki-laki itu dengan raut semakin tak suka. Namun hanya berlangsung beberapa saat saja. Luhan mengakhiri tautan mata tak menyenangkan itu telebih dahulu lalu menghela nafasnya dengan lelah.

"Aku hanya tak memiliki banyak waktu luang akhir-akhir ini untuk bersamamu. Aku kehilangan banyak angka dan terancam gagal untuk ikut kompetensi."

Luhan mengusap wajahnya sekali lagi. Ia mendongak menatap Sehun dia atasnya dan berujar kembali dengan nada lelah.

"Tolong pahami aku," Setelah itu Luhan memakai kacamata renangnya dan lagi menceburkan dirinya ke dalam air.

Sehun merutuk kesal dan rahangnya mengatup keras.

Bukan. Pasti bukan itu alasannya. Sehun tau benar dan perasaannya takkan pernah salah dalam menerka.

Dirinya hanya terlalu mengenal Luhan. Memahami laki-laki itu ialah kesehariannya.

Sehun bangkit dari posisi jongkoknya. Mengeluarkan ponselnya dari kantung jinsnya lalu ikut menceburkan dirinya pula ke dalam kolam pula.

Gerakannya yang terlalu cepat atau Luhan yang lambat -entahlah- namun yang pasti Sehun dapat dengan tanggap mengapai tubuh mungil itu.

Luhan terpekik begitu merasakan tubuhnya tertarik lalu terbentur pada sisi kolam dengan keras. Cepat-cepat ia buka kacamata renangnya dan ia menatap Sehun nyalang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"Bersikap acuh juga mengabaikanku tanpa alasan seperti ini, kau pikir aku dengan senang hati dapat menerimanya?" bola mata Sehun mengguliti bola mata milik Luhan tajam-tajam.

Luhan tak dapat bergerak walau ia ingin. Tubuhnya terjepit dengan pasti diantara badan kolam dan juga badan Sehun di depannya. Satu yang hanya dapat ia lakukan ialah tetap berjaga jarak dengan menahan dada Sehun menggunakan kedua kepalan tangannya.

"Yifan... Kau menghabiskan waktumu bersama dengan dirinya bukan? Kau sama sekali tak kembali saat tengah malam walau kau tau aku tengah menunggumu." suara Sehun terdengar berat. Itu tandanya ia tengah berusaha untuk menahan gejolak emosinya dalam-dalam.

Luhan meneguk air liurnya susah payah. Tatapan Sehun membuatnya merinding. Jujur ia takut. Segan lebih tepat.

Sehun menjadi tempat terbaik baginya selama ini. Tabiat laki-laki itu ia pahami dengan sangat baik.

Sayangnya ada satu titik naluriah ia sebagai manusia. Dirinya bukanlah seekor binatang yang tak memiliki hati dan buta untuk melihat satu kenyataan hidup.

Ia telah bersuami. Memiliki Sehun disampingnya adalah sifat egois yang seharusnya ia lakukan. Luhan pikir, dirinya cukup untuk bermain selama ini. Garis_ finish_ hampir ia capai dan tak seharusnya Luhan berniat untuk menambah_ level_ selanjutnya.

"Ya. Aku melakukannya. Lalu mengapa? Yifan suamiku."

Kalimat Luhan seolah tombol otamatis pembakaran emosi. Rahang Sehun semakin menggeras. Kepalan tangannya ikut mengeras pula.

Sehun maju satu langkah. Menghimpit semakin dekat tubuh Luhan—saking dekatnya pacuan jantung Luhan dapat ia rasakan samar-samar.

"Kau milikku." Sehun menekankan dua kata itu. Memberikan setiap kepastian itu dengan jelas namun Luhan mengelaknya.

Luhan menyukai untaian kata itu –dulu-. Sehun mengucapkannya sesering yang ia suka. Biasanya ia akan terkikik lalu balas mengucapkannya. Namun kali ini—

"Tidak. Kau hanya pelarian—"

"Kau bahkan mendesah setiap malam bersamaku. Kau mengartikan banyak hal untuk setiap sentuhan dan kau bilang itu—Oh aku paham." Sehun menyeringai. Satu tangannya bergerak menelusuri rahang Luhan lalu berhenti pada bibir bawahnya.

"Kau datang padaku setiap malamnya. Memintaku untuk mencubiti putingmu dan melecehkan lubangmu karena... Yifan tak dapat melakukan itu. Benar?"

"Ap—"

"Hidupmu terlalu_ flat_, aku tau. Yifan membosankan. Lubangmu terlalu lebar untuk dimasuki oleh penis kecil seperti miliknya, dan kau membutuhkan sesuatu yang lebih dari itu—"

"Yang hanya kau ketahui hanyalah seks seks dan seks! Brengsek, menjauh dariku!" Luhan mengumpat. Ia mendorong Sehun menjauh darinya lalu naik ke badan kolam dengan cepat.

Pinggang ramping miliknya di rengkuh oleh Sehun tak kalah cepatnya pula. Ia sandarkan lagi tubuh itu dengan keras kembali pada badan kolam dengan satu lutut ia tekan pada kesejatian milik Luhan.

Bibir laki-laki itu segera ia bungkam dengan bibirnya. Melesakkan lidahnya hingga mencapai pangkal tenggorokan milik Luhan tanpa ampun.

Luhan terpekik. Wajahnya memerah menahan amarah dan tambahi lagi oleh rangsangan Sehun pada kelaminnya.

Ia dorong tubuh Sehun lagi namun berakhir dengan sebuah lenguhan. Pergerakan Luhan melemah tiba-tiba. Bola matanya masih mempertahankan tatapan tajam hanya menatap kelopak mata Sehun yang perlahan mulai mengatup.

Sehun mulai mengecupi bibir bawahnya dengan lembut. Juluran lidah Sehun hanya sebatas ujung lidahnya saja. Mempermainkan belahan bibirnya dengan lihai tanpa perbuatan sepihak seperti awal. Dan jika sudah seperti ini, buaian dunia kerinduannya mulai melambai kembali dan terlalu baik hingga menyapa terlalu sering.

Luhan tak ingin seperti ini. Seharusnya memang tak boleh. Namun sayangnya hati dan pikirannya tak bisa sejalan.

Satu lengan Sehun menahan pinggangnya. Sedang kedua kepalan tangan Luhan sendiri perlahan mulai melemah dan berakhir dengan mengusap dada Sehun tiap kali usapan pada bibirnya semakin dalam dan dalam.

Tak ada yang benar-benar merasa hilang oksigen disini. Sehun mengaturnya dengan baik dan Luhan mengambil asupan untuk paru-parunya tak kalah baik pula.

Tarikan bagaikan kutub magnet pada bibir bawahnya mulai terasa ngilu. Kedua kelopak terpejam Luhan terbuka dan dengan sangat perlahan ia lepas pangutan dalam Sehun.

Luhan sandarkan kepalanya pada pundak Sehun dengan kedua lengan ia sampirkan pada masing-masing sisi tubuh laki-laki.

Pergolakan hati dan pikirannya dimulai kembali. Luhan dilemma. Satu keinginan nyatanya tak ingin ia pilih dengan pasti. Ia butuh status nyata, tapi ia butuh pula sentuhan yang nyata menemani pula.

"Ayo kita hentikan semua ini Sehun. Kita sudah terlalu jauh. Aku tak ingin seperti ini lagi." Luhan menarik wajahnya dan ia tatapi Sehun dengan dalam. "Biarkan semua perhatian juga fisik diriku, kuberikan kepada Yifan saja, hm. Kumohon."

Manik Luhan berkaca-kaca berbenturan dengannya. Sehun tak suka melihat laki-laki cantik ini menangis—pengecualian jika Luhan menangis karena tak kuasa menahan nikmat karena percintaan mereka yang begitu hebat—. Sehun juga tak suka jika Luhan memohon untuk sesuatu –yang Luhan tau sendiri—tak bisa ia lakukan.

Hubungan antara seorang atlit dengan seorang atlit yang lain itu tak selamanya menyenangkan. Apalagi atlit seperti Luhan yang nyatanya telah mengikat janji pernikahan dengan seseorang yang lain.

Yang konyol disini, bahkan Sehun tak merasa menyesal telah jatuh hati kepada laki-laki itu.

Jemari Sehun bergerak lagi menelusuri rahang Luhan. Mengitarinya dengan sensual dan bertapak pada belakang leher Luhan untuk waktu yang lama. Sehun merunduk kecil pada Luhan lalu mengarahkan mulutnya tepat pada indera pendengaran Luhan.

"Omong kosong. Jangan pernah katakan kalimat menggelikan itu lagi." Sehun kulum daun telinga itu tanpa aba-aba. Membasahinya dengan liur lalu ia julurkan lidahnya ke dalam lubang kecil itu.

Luhan hendak menangis rasanya. Rasa geli menghampiri bersamaan dengan rasa nikmat yang menggulung. Luhan telah memantapkan niat untuk menghentikan semuanya malam ini. Namun apa yang bisa ia lakukan.

Apapun yang ada dalam diri Sehun telah menjadi kebutuhannya selama ini. Seks dengan laki-laki itu adalah hal yang terbaik. Menerima adalah hal yang mutlak. Menolak adalah hal yang munafik.

Pada akhirnya Luhan akan selalu berakhir seperti ini. Rontaan yang ia lakukan hanya akan terlihat bagaikan belaian birahi yang mulai mengusai.

Bagaimana ketika satu lengan Sehun yang tak merengkuh pinggangnya mulai bergerak menggerangi pantat padat miliknya. Meremasnya dengan sensual dan Luhan semakin melenguh menerima dua rangsangan sekaligus.

Penisnya yang hanya berbalut celana renang ketat itu saja tak mampu menahan kapasitas ereksi miliknya. Bagian selangkangan itu bergembung dengan sangat jelas terlihat. Bertabrakan dengan selangkangan milik Sehun pula tiap kali ia bergerak-gerak kecil, merespon tiap sentuhan yang Sehun berikan.

Luhan berakhir dengan dirinya jatuh kepada tubuh Sehun lagi. Daun telinganya yang telah basah terlepas dan Sehun mengecapi leher terbukanya setelah itu.

Ia menurunkan celana karet ketat Luhan lalu ia susupkan tangannya masuk dan mengikuti belahan pantat terbuka tersebut. Bergerak dengan sangat pelan dan berhenti begitu sebuah kerutan ia temukan di dalam sana. Tak menunggu waktu Sehun lesakkan dengan keras tiga jemarinya.

"AKHHHH~ nggh..."

Luhan terpekik dalam. Kedua lengannya hanya mampu memeluk semakin erat tubuh Sehun ketika rasa menyiksa itu datang. Matanya terpejam kembali. Mencoba untuk memfokuskan konsentrasinya pada jemari Sehun yang berada di dalam tubuhnya.

Sehun menggerakan jemarinya keluar masuk sedang belahan bibir yang terus bekerja mengecupi kulit putih di depannya itu.

"Ahh nggg ahh ahhhhh..."

Luhan ikut bergerak pula pada arah yang berlawanan. Menekan masuk jemari Sehun sekedar menyentuh prostat miliknya. Hal itu hanya berlangsung sekali dua kali. Luhan merasa tak cukup.

"Lihat dirimu Luhan." Sehun berdesis saat mengatakannya. Dirinya menikmati dengan sangat baik tiap peraduan antara kulit jemarinya dengan dinding rektum Luhan. Rasanya semakin sesak, namun urung untuk cepat masuk ke inti. Menyiksa Luhan kadang menjadi suatu kesenangan bagi dirinya.

"Seehuun _please_~" Luhan mereguh lagi. Pundak Sehun ia gigit dengan sengaja—tak mampu menahan gejolak yang mulai 'ribut' pada bagian bawahnya.

Tusukan terakhir Sehun pada akhirnya mengantarkan ia menuju puncak kenikmatan dan Luhan merasa luruh seketika.

Sehun mengeluarkan jemarinya. Ia masih berbaik hati membiarkan Luhan menikmati orgasme pertamanya dengan satu seringaian tercetak jelas pada sudut bibir miliknya.

Luhan menarik dalam nafasnya lalu hendak memisahkan diri. Ia tatapi raut wajah Sehun. Luhan memalu namun urung untuk melepaskan tautan pandangan mereka.

Sehun mundur satu langkah ke belakang. Lalu menyentak tubuh Luhan hingga berhadapan dengan badan kolam setelah itu. Luhan tak berujar apapun. Hanya menyempatkan diri untuk meringis, atau kadang mendesah jika perlu.

Ia bahkan membiarkan Sehun menarik turun celana karet yang ia pakai sampai sebatas lutut. Ia setengah menungging dan air kolam mengenai dadanya. Di belakang sana, Sehun sibuk mempersiapkan diri. Menghemat waktu sependek mungkin lalu segera ia lesakkan penisnya masuk ke dalam lubang kenikmatan Luhan di depannya.

Luhan menjerit tertahan.

Sehun segera bergerak tanpa memberikan ia penyesuaian. Tubuhnya bahkan tersentak-sentak dan bisa saja menabrak dinding kolam jika tak ia tahan dengan kedua tangannya.

Sesi bercinta itu lebih banyak diam. Hanya terdengar desahan Luhan saja dan desisan kenikmatan Sehun. Tanpa ada percakapan berarti kecuali umpatan sana sini yang hanya di suarakan oleh Sehun.

Orgasme kedua Luhan sampai namun Sehun tak peduli.

Lelehan sperma miliknya mengambang di air dan Luhan menatapnya dengan sedih. Lemah tubuhnya tak sebanding dengan pergolakan batin yang masih saja bergejolak.

Luhan membenci dirinya yang seperti ini. Menangis hanya akan membuat dirinya semakin lemah saja. Diam menjadi pilihan terbaik.

Geraman panjang Sehun pun menyadarkan dirinya. Pinggul Sehun berhenti bergerak. Wajahnya ia dongakkan mencari wajah laki-laki mungil di depannya itu.

Luhan membuang pandangannya kearah yang berlawanan. Mengabaikan perasaan kecewa Sehun yang semakin tercetak jelas pada sudut pilu laki-laki bermarga Oh itu.

"Apa kau sudah selesai?" Luhan bertanya lirih. Nyaris tak terdengar.

"Luhan…"

Luhan melepaskan diri. Melepaskan tautan penis Sehun pada lubang miliknya. Celananya ia pakai seadanya lalu merangkak naik pada badan kolam. Langkahnya terseok menjauhi Sehun.

Sehun ikut naik. Ia mengejar Luhan dan dengan sangat cepat ia rengkuh tubuh laki-laki itu. Melingkarkan kedua lengannya dengan sangat erat lalu ia sandarkan kepalanya pada pundak sempit laki-laki itu. Pipi mereka bersinggungan.

"Kumohon jangan seperti ini." Guman Sehun. "Aku tau, kau sebenarnya tak ingin melakukan hal ini bukan. Kau mencintaiku."

"…"

"Luhan… yang kau butuhkan adalah aku, kau mengatakan hal itu setiap saat."

"Aku telah bersuami Sehun." Suara serak Luhan terdengar menyahuti. "Aku tak ingin bermain seperti ini lagi, Yifan… jika ku jelaskan dia akan mengerti dan dia akan memberikan semua perhatian yang selama ini kuinginkan."

"Semua perhatian itu dapat kau rasakan bersamaku. Aku takkan memberikan perhatian semu seperti yang laki-laki itu lakukan dengannya."

Luhan mencengkram tautan jemari Sehun pada perutnya dan Sehun semakin erat mengaitkan jemarinya itu.

"Ceraikan Yifan dan menikahlah denganku."

Semua pergerakan seolah berhenti. Semuanya berlangsung hingga detik mencapai angka tujuh lalu kelopak mata Luhan pun merespon dengan berkedip.

"Aku mencintaimu. Sangat mencintaimu. Karena itu… menikahlah denganku Xi Luhan."

Sehun lepas pelukannya lalu ia balikkan tubuh Luhan agar berdiri berhadapan dengannya. Luhan menunduk tapi Sehun menarik dagunya dengan lembut—memaksa irisnya untuk bertemu dengan iris Sehun pula.

"Coba pikirkan semua yang telah kita lewati bersama, sayang. Kasih sayang yang selama ini kita bagi, kita nikmati, setiap kenangan yang terulir tanpa kita prencanakan… coba kau pikirkan."

Luhan memikirkannya. Semuanya. Dan itu merupakan saat-saat yang indah dan Luhan ingin untuk merasakannya lagi lagi dan lagi.

Buliran air mata Luhan pun menggelinding jatuh. Dengan _gentle_ Sehun mengusapnya.

"Sehun…" ia menggumankan nama laki-laki itu dengan terisak.

"Hm?"

"Apa yang… yang harus kulakukan, aku—"

Sehun segera memeluk tubuh laki-laki terkasihnya itu. Memberikan sandaran yang paling nyaman juga usapan lembut yang tak ada duanya.

Nyatanya hal kecil seperti ini Luhan menyukainya. Ia pejamkan matanya di antara buliran air mata yang menggenangi, dan yang terbayang merupakan Sehun.

Isakannya berakhir dan ia tarik wajahnya dari pundak Sehun.

Mengalungkan kedua lengannya pada leher laki-laki itu lalu ia tempelkan bibir mereka. Luhan bergerak pertama kali. Dan Sehun memberikan laki-laki itu keleluasaan.

Pangutan dalam itu di selingi dengan belitan lidah masing-masing. Percampuran antara liur yang jatuh menjuntai dan berakhir dengan bibir membengkak atas dan bawah.

Luhan lagi melepaskan diri. Ia menarik nafasnya sedalam yang ia bisa dan ia tatapi Sehun dengan sayu setelah itu.

"_Take me with you, honey."_


End file.
